


The Telling Of A Secret

by afteriwake



Series: Trying For A Normal Life [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Amy is glad that Sherlock and John know the secret she's been keeping, she realizes she wants Molly to know as well, only Molly doesn't take it quite as well as she'd hoped. It's up to Sherlock to convince Molly that no, they are not all mental and yes, Amy and Rory have really traveled through time and space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Telling Of A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Finally picking this series back up again. I may have some more in this series later, I think. I missed writing Wholock stuff.

Amy hated keeping secrets from her friends. Some friends she didn't mind not knowing, because really, they were more like acquaintances. But some friends of hers she really hated not having them know the big secret she and Rory shared. She hadn't realized how good it would feel if someone else knew. Yes, Sherlock and John had found out in a way she hadn't intended at all, but being able to talk about it with someone else had been wonderful, even if the two men hadn't experienced it themselves. She was thankful for that.

Of all of the people she had met since she and Rory had settled into their new life in London, Molly was her favorite. Molly was warm and open, and really quite nice. Other than Mels, which was a headache and a half with her being Melody and all that, Amy hadn't really had any close female friends. Or close friends at all, really. Growing up, there had been Mels and there had been Rory. One was really her daughter and the other ended up being her husband, and she knew that wasn't really normal. So the friendship she had developed with Molly was really a nice change. But Molly didn't know the truth, and she hated that.

Amy thought herself to be a good judge of character. She was fairly certain if Molly knew the truth, even without meeting the Doctor or traveling herself, she wouldn't freak out. Amy wouldn't lose a friend over it. And besides, if Sherlock knew and John knew she could always ask them to confirm what Amy was saying. If she didn't believe Amy she could definitely believe the two of them. So Amy resolved to tell her the next time they were alone together, away from possibly unfriendly ears.

It came a few weeks after Sherlock had visited her, telling her he knew the truth. Molly had said she wanted to go shopping, update her wardrobe to maybe catch someone's eye, and Amy had agreed. It was fun to go hit Harrods, find some things that made Molly look especially fetching, and when they were done Amy suggested they go back to her home and she make them dinner. Rory was working the late shift and wouldn't be home until after midnight, so it was just the two of them. Amy was making a chicken dish with lots of fresh vegetables, and she was chopping onions while Molly leaned against the kitchen counter.

“Doesn't that make you cry?” Molly asked, picking up her glass of wine.

Amy shook her head. “I've never cried while cutting onions. Must be immune,” she said with a smile.

“Lucky you. I slice into them once and tears start streaming down my face,” Molly said with a chuckle. “I usually buy chopped onions if I can find them. Saves me all the work and tears.”

“You could always get me to dice up a lot and toss them in the freezer,” Amy said.

“That would work too.” Molly took a sip of her wine. “Did Sherlock ever solve the mystery of your husband?”

Amy stilled slightly. “What mystery?”

“Why he seemed so unfazed by things. Why he seemed so well traveled but never really went anywhere.”

“He did,” she said slowly.

“But it's a secret, isn't it?” Molly asked.

“It is,” Amy said with a slow nod.

“Okay.” Molly looked at her. “If it's a secret I won't press.”

“You aren't curious?” Amy asked, surprised.

“Oh, I'm curious. But if it's something that needs to stay a secret then the less people who know the better. I'm fairly sure Sherlock will keep it if you told him to. He may not always be nice, and you might not have always been able to trust him before, but he seems to be changing.” She took another sip of her wine. “I quite like the changes in his personality lately.”

Amy thought for a moment. The perfect opportunity to tell Molly had opened up, but something else nagged at her. “Molly, do you fancy Sherlock?”

Molly chuckled. “Yeah. Stupid, I know. He's never going to notice me. I'm just plain boring Molly Hooper, procurer of the John Does he uses for experiments.”

“I don't think it's stupid. I may not understand the attraction, but then it's pretty much been just Rory for me for so long that I don't find other guys that appealing.”

“I would love what you have, one day,” Molly said with a wistful sigh. “That's not going to happen for me, though. I'm going to die an old maid.”

“You are not,” Amy said, setting down her knife. “One day you'll find someone perfect for you.”

“One day. Right now the man I want doesn't want me.” She took a sip of her wine. “Well, anyway, thank you for sating his curiosity. He would probably be unbearable if you hadn't told him, personality changes or not.”

Amy was quiet for a moment. “I've traveled through time and space. That's the secret,” she said after taking a deep breath.

“Oh,” Molly said, her eyes slightly wide. “Really?”

“It's not fair if he knows and you don't. You're a better friend. Outside of Rory, you're probably my best friend. And I hated that you didn't know. I wanted to tell you, and then Sherlock figured it out because his brother told him, and John knows too, and I felt you should know too.” She came around over to Molly. “Was it too much?”

“A bit, yeah,” she said, looking at her wine. She took a long drink. “So Sherlock knows this?”

Amy nodded. “He read the file on my friend the Doctor. He knew almost all of it before he told me he knew. And John read the file too. I mean, you can't get the file, but I can tell you. If you want to hear about it. If it's too much I'm sorry, I'm really sorry.”

Molly finished her glass of wine and held it out to Amy. Amy took the hint and went to the wine bottle, filling her glass back up. Molly took another drink, though not quite as long this time. “So Sherlock knows, and John knows, and they don't think you're mental?”

“There's a really big file on my friend the Doctor,” Amy said. “Sherlock stayed up almost fourteen hours reading the entire thing. Hell, he probably knows more about him than I do, and I traveled with him off and on for years.”

“This is a lot to take in,” Molly said quietly.

“Would it help if you talked to Sherlock? Or John? I can call one of them for you,” Amy said. Molly nodded. “Which one?”

“Sherlock. If he can tell me he believes you that will go a long way. He's a skeptic.”

Amy nodded, then went to her cell phone. She and Sherlock had exchanged numbers the day he came and she told him all about her own adventures with the Doctor. She pulled up his contact and hit send. Then she put the phone on speakerphone and set it on the counter. He picked up after three rings. “Amelia. I was not expecting a call from you today. Have you heard from the Doctor?”

“No, Sherlock, I haven't. But he is why I'm calling you. I just told Molly about him. She's here with me right now, and you're on speakerphone.”

He was quiet for a moment. “Are you taking it well, Molly?”

“Not quite, no,” Molly said. “I've just started a second glass of wine. Does he really exist, Sherlock? Do you honestly believe it?”

“He does exist,” he replied. “I am currently trying to find him to meet him myself. I have many questions for him.”

“How is it possible? I mean, how can this man travel through time and space?”

“The TARDIS,” Amy said. “It's bigger on the inside. Looks like a blue police box on the outside.”

“But it's not _possible_ ,” Molly said.

Amy was quiet, as was Sherlock. Then Sherlock sighed. “Do you have a free day soon, Molly?”

“Tomorrow. Why?”

“I will ask Mycroft for the file back, the one on the Doctor. You may read it.”

“Why on Earth would he let me do that?”

“Because I will ask him, and if he doesn't want me to embarrass him in public he will give it to me.” Amy smiled a bit as the ghost of a smile crossed Molly's face. “Be prepared to spend a lot of time reading it. There is quite a lot of information. How early would you be willing to wake up tomorrow?”

“I can get up quite early,” Molly said.

“Come to my home at six AM. I will have it by then.”

“Where is your home, exactly?”

“221B Baker Street,” he replied. “I will make sure there is coffee and food for you.” Then he paused. “I can make sure John makes sure there is coffee and food for you. I don't think you would like my attempts at either.”

This time the smile on Molly's face was brighter. “All right. I'll be there at six.”

“I will be waiting. Oh, and Amelia?”

“Yeah?” Amy asked.

“I am glad you told her. She will guard your secret closely because she is a good friend. And it will be nice to have someone else to talk to about my own searching.”

“That may be the nicest thing you've ever said about me,” Molly said.

“It's no less than the truth. I must go now. I will speak to you both later.”

“Bye, Sherlock,” Amy said.

“Yeah. Bye, Sherlock,” Molly said. “See you tomorrow.”

Amy picked up her phone and ended the call. “So. Does it make it a bit easier to accept now?”

Molly nodded slowly. “It's still a big shock. But...he doesn't think you're mental. And I don't think _he's_ mental, so I'm more inclined to be accepting of it.”

“I may go with you tomorrow and look over that file myself,” Amy said thoughtfully. “There's a lot I'd love to know about my friend.”

“I don't think Sherlock would mind,” Molly said.

“Even if he does, it might still happen,” Amy said with a chuckle. “I don't think he'll talk his brother out of that file a third time.”

“No, probably not.” Molly took another sip of her wine. “So why don't you tell me about your friend, and some of the things you've done with him?”

“All right. Where should I start?” Amy said, going back to the food.

“How did you meet him?”

“Well, I was seven years old and he crash landed on my shed and told me he was hungry...” Amy began with a smile. Molly was taking it well, and that was all she could ask for. She hoped that tomorrow she would believe her completely. She had to hope Sherlock could help with that, but she was fairly confident she had found another person she could confide in, and that made her glad.


End file.
